


Sirius Black Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sirius Black Relationship Headcanons

• you’d meet in the train on the way to school  
• He thinks you look beautiful  
• but not like the other girls he usually hooks up with  
• he sits down in the compartment with you  
• since you were sitting alone  
• he tries to talk but you ignore him  
• just continue to read  
• it becomes like a james and lilly situation  
• when in school:  
• He feels himself become enraged whenever he sees other guys flirt with you  
• he doesn’t think you like him but that doesn’t stop him from stopping guys from looking at you like shark bait  
• Eventually you notice boys not daring to talk or even look at you when he is around  
• after a while you’d go confront him  
• this resulted in an argument, and you ready to storm off  
• he grabs you by your wrist  
• turns you to him and kisses you  
• unlike you’d expect, is Sirius a pretty private guy  
• PDA would only really take place when he’d get jealous  
• in which case, he doesn’t hold back  
• he’ll walk up to the guy flirting with you and glare the hell out of him  
• his arm would be around you  
• pulling you close to his side  
• often would place a passionate kiss on your lips  
• his kisses would always be slow and passionate  
• whenever you’d cuddle, he pulls you to his side  
• your hand and head on his chest and your one leg over his  
• He tells you he loves you first  
• you had gotten insecure about the girls hanging around him all the time  
• you walked off  
• he follows right after you  
• when he catches up he immediately starts rambling  
• about how much he cares for you, how you’re the only girl for him, how much he loves you  
• it shocks you  
• and he goes quiet when he realizes it himself  
• but then says ‘I love you’ in a calmer, more confident tone  
• before kissing you and pulling you to him  
• right there in the middle of the great hall


End file.
